Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 111
"Time of the End...! Bonds Entrusted to a Friend" is the one hundredth and eleventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on July 7, 2013. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Number 96: Dark Mist Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Number 96 "Number C69: Heraldry Chaos Crest" attacks directly, but Yuma activates the effect of the "Gagaga Gardna" in his hand, Special Summoning it (1500/2000) in Attack Position. As Yuma now controls a monster, "Swords of Burning Light" destroys itself through its effect. A replay occurs and "Heraldry Chaos Crest" attacks "Gagaga Gardna" (Yuma 4000 → 1500) , but Yuma activates its effect, discarding "Bacon Saver" to prevent its destruction by battle. "Number C96: Dark Storm" attacks "Gagaga Gardna", with Number 96 activating its effect, detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to decrease the ATK of "Gagaga Gardna" to 0 (1500 → 0) and increase its own ATK by that value ("Dark Storm" 1000 → 2500). Yuma activates the effect of the "Bacon Saver" in his Graveyard, banishing it to prevent the destruction of "Gagaga Gardna" by battle and reduce the Battle Damage to 0. "Number C92: Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon" attacks and destroys "Gagaga Gardna". (Yuma 1500 → 500). Number 96 activates the effect of "Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon", increasing his Life Points by the amount of damage Yuma took during this Battle Phase (Number 96 4000 → 7500). At this point, Yuma collapses and is unable to stand up, so Astral takes his place with the same amount of Life Points and Deck. Number 96 activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Number Karma". If the turn player does not control a "Number" monster during their End Phase, they will take 500 damage. Number 96 Sets a card. Turn 6: Yuma/Astral Astral activates his face-down "Number Return" which allows him to Special Summon a "Number" from his Graveyard and then attach other "Number" monsters from his Graveyard to it as Overlay Units. He Special Summons "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) and attaches "Number 69: Heraldry Crest" and "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon". Astral and Yuma perform a ZEXAL Morph into ZEXAL II. Yuma performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying "Utopia" with is Overlay Units to Special Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray" (2500/2000). Number 96 activates his face-down "Number Des Lock", letting him negate the effects of a "Number" monster, prevent it from attacking and destroy it at the End Phase to inflict damage to his opponent equal to its attack. He chooses "Utopia Ray". Yuma activates "Xyz Treasure", letting him draw a card for each Xyz Monster on the field. He performs a Shining Draw and draws four cards. Yuma activates "Hope Heartbeat", preventing "Hope" monsters from being targeted by card effects and negating any card effects currently targeting them, destroying the cards with those effects. Therefore, "Number Des Lock" is negated and destroyed. Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray", three times, detaching an Overlay Unit each time to increase its ATK by 500 and decrease the ATK of "Heraldry Chaos Crest" by 1000 each time ("Utopia Ray" 2500 → 4000, "Heraldry Chaos Crest" 4000 → 1000). Yuma Normal Summons "ZW - Sleipnir Mail (1000/1000), which can be equipped to a "Number C39: Utopia Ray" monster he controls. He equips it to "Utopia Ray", increasing its ATK by 1000 (4000 → 5000). He then activates "Overtake Summon", letting him detach an Overlay Unit from any monster to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his hand. He detaches the last Overlay Unit from "Dark Storm" to Special Summon "ZW - Asura Blow" (1000/1000), which he can equip to a "Number C39: Utopia Ray" monster he controls. He equips it to "Utopia Ray", increasing its ATK by 1000 (5000 → 6000). As Yuma declares an attack, Number 96 activates his face-down "Chaos Alliance", changing the ATK of all "C" monsters he controls to that of the monster he controls with the highest ATK, which is "Dark Storm" ("Heraldry Chaos Crest" and "Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon" 1000 → 2500).The written Japanese anime lore of "Chaos Alliance" states that it targets only one monster, not every monster its user controls. The effect of "Asura Blow" allows "Utopia Ray" to attack all monsters Number 96 controls once each. "Utopia Ray" attacks and destroys "Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon" (Number 96 7500 → 4000) and "Heraldry Chaos Crest" (Number 96: 4000 → 500). "Utopia Ray" attacks "Dark Storm", with Yuma activating the effect of "Sleipnir Mail", changing the ATK of "Utopia Ray" to that of "Dark Storm" (6000 → 2500), destroying both monsters. As the equipped monster was destroyed, the effect of "Sleipnir Mail" activates, letting Yuma Special Summon a "Number 39: Utopia" from his Graveyard. He does so (2500/2000) in Attack Position and it attacks Number 96 directly (Number 96 500 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors s" instead of the "Number C" versions.]] * Shortly after "Number 39: Utopia" was revived by "Number Return", "Number 96: Dark Mist" and "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon" were shown on Number 96's D-Pad rather than their "Number C" versions. * When Zexal II appears there are no cards in his Duel Pad, but shorty after the transformation sequence, his whole deck is back in his Duel Pad. Notes